El misterio de la telepata No:10
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Esta vez les toca a Shadow y a una misteriosa y desconosida chica ser los protagonistas de esta aventura de intriga y mucho drama, al fin Shadow encontró a alguien que lo entienda bien?


No 10

El misterio de la telépata

En la base del doctor Eggman, él junto con Decoe y Bocoe estaban investigando un poco sobre Darcanor y su ejército. A pesar de que todos sabían de su existencia, no encontraron muchos datos significativos

Decoe: Doctor, no pude encontrar mucho sobre Darcanor

Bocoe: Hasta ahora lo que tenemos es que los miembros de su ejército se llaman Dangeros y que siempre busca reclutas con habilidades sobrenaturales para su legión de guerreros y robots

Eggman: Darcanor parece un rival de cuidado, pero lo que más me interesa es saber cuáles son sus poderes. Según lo que investigué, el tiene unas habilidades letales mas allá de nuestra comprensión, cualquiera que lo rete a el directamente termina desapareciendo

Bokún: Tal vez no sea buena idea enfrentarlo

Eggman: Darcanor podrá ser poderoso pero no tiene mi cerebro superior. Reuniré todas las esmeraldas chaos y esmeraldas sol y una vez que las tenga, ni Sonic ni Darcanor podrán impedir que yo conquiste ambos mundos

Oho, ho, ho

Decoe: Pero primero tendremos que quitarle las esmeraldas a Sonic

Eggman: No hay nada de qué preocuparse, con lo que tengo planeado, Sonic ya no será una molestia para nosotros

Decoe, Bocoe, Bokún: "Si"

Rato después en casa de Marina, ya se había hecho tarde y los muchachos habían terminado de cenar. Tails, Chris y Blaze estaban en el laboratorio del sótano revisando unos datos mientras Silver y Marina lavaban los platos.

Shadow se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta pero Sonic y Phanie lo detuvieron antes de que saliera

Phanie: ¿A dónde vas Shadow?

Sonic: ¿Un paseo nocturno?

Shadow: Solo saldré a dar una vuelta

Phanie: No te tardes mucho o nos preocuparemos por ti

Shadow: No necesito su preocupación

Sonic: Solo recuerda regresar aqui

Shadow: Como digas

Shadow salió rápido de la casa y se alejo mucho en segundos

Phanie: ¿Vamos a esperarlo?

Sonic: No, él puede cuidarse solo

Shadow corrió durante un largo rato, luego se sentó bajo un árbol en una colina. De repente escucho un grito y vio, a los pies de la colina, como una erizo gris y blanco, con ojos azules y ropa verde, huía de unos extraños sujetos que querían atraparla.

La chica corría y corría hasta que llegó a una zona bloqueada por una gran pared de piedras que le impedía escapar mientras los tipos la acorralaban. Un perro, ya entrado en años, se le acerco y empezó a hablarle

Paco: Ya es suficiente Mina, sabes que no tienes escapatoria

Mina: ¿Que es lo que quieren de mi?

Paco: Te queremos a ti. Ahora se buena y regresa con nosotros al laboratorio o tendremos que llevarte por la fuerza

Los tipos sacaban armas y dardos tranquilizantes y le apuntaron a la chica

Mina: No, déjenme en paz

Uno de ellos le disparó un dardo en el hombro haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas, los sujetos se acercaban a ella pero Shadow apareció de pronto y se puso en medio de la chica y el perro

Paco: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Shadow: Soy el que les dará una lección si no se van de aquí ahora mismo

Paco: Ja, tu solo contra todos nosotros, no me hagas reír

Shadow: Veremos quién se ríe al final

Shadow noqueo a todos esos sujetos en segundos dejando solo al anciano perro de pie

Mina: Wow

Paco: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Shadow: Are lo mismo contigo si no te vas ahora

Paco: Rrrrrr, esto aun no termina

El anciano se alejo corriendo, Shadow se volteo y miro fijamente a la chica quien estaba desvariando debido al dardo y se desmayó. Shadow la miró unos segundos, luego la tomo y la llevo a casa de Marina.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica estaba durmiendo en el sofá donde duerme Shadow, como ya todos estaban dormidos cuando el entro a la casa, tuvo que acostarla en el sofá. Los chicos estaban esperando a su lado hasta que por fin empezó a reaccionar

Marina: Está despertando

Mina: Aaaaay, mi cabeza

Phanie: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mina: Bien gracias. ¿Dónde estoy?

Marina: En mi casa, anoche te trajeron aquí

Mina:…El erizo negro, ¿que paso con él?

Sonic: Si hablas de Shadow, él está allí

Sonic señalo detrás de él hacia Shadow quien estaba recostado en la pared mirando a la chica con su cara seria, ella se intimido un poco al verlo

Sonic: Tranquila, hoy está de buen humor

Mina: No quiero verlo cuando este enojado, me llamo Mina

Sonic: Yo soy…

Mina: Sonic the Hedgehog cierto?

Chris: ¿Como lo supiste?

Mina: Leí su mente

Phanie: Si claro, nadie puede leer mentes

Mina: Yo si

Phanie: Entonces dime algo sobre mí

Mina: Estas enamorada de Sonic

Phanie: (sonrojada y sorprendida) Le creo

Tails: ¿Realmente eres una telépata?

Mina: Te llamas Milles Prower pero te apodan Tails y ustedes son Silver, Knuckles, Marina, la princesa Blaze, Phanie, Chris y ya conozco a Sonic y Shadow

Silver: Es increíble

Knuckles: ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Mina: Desearía saberlo

Blaze: ¿No lo recuerdas?

Mina: No es lo único que no recuerdo, no tengo memoria

Marina: ¡¿No tienes recuerdos?

Shadow se acerca a los demás

Mina: Así es. Lo único que recuerdo es que desperté a las afueras de un extraño edificio y unos hombres salieron y me rodearon, pensé que ellos podrían ayudarme a descubrir quién soy yo pero solo dijeron que entrara al edificio. Pude ver lo que pensaban, fue en ese momento cuando descubrí mi habilidad telepática, ellos querían encerrarme y hacerme experimentos, por eso escapé y corrí durante todo el día tratando de perderlos. Me habrían atrapado si Shadow no hubiese llegado a salvarme

Silver: Hiciste algo bueno Shadow

Blaze: Si, por un momento llegué a pensar que no ayudarías a alguien por tu cuenta

Mina extiende su mano a Shadow

Mina: Gracias por salvarme Shadow

Shadow solo se volteó y camino hacia otra habitación

Mina: Espera, quiero hacer algo para compensarte

Shadow: Olvídalo (sale de la sala)

Mina: No quise hacerlo enojar

Chris: No te preocupes, él siempre actúa así

Sonic: (Sonriendo) Yo creo que le agradas

Phanie: Ya es hora de almorzar

Marina: Mina, quieres ayudarnos a cocinar

Mina: Yo no, no tengo idea de cómo se hace

Sonic: Calma, seguro lo harás bien

Mina: Siempre eres simpático y amable con la gente

Sonic: ¿Leíste mi mente?

Mina: No tengo que hacerlo, está escrito en tu cara

Knuckles: Je, je

Silver: Es buena

Después de preparar el almuerzo todos se sentaron a la mesa y Shadow fue el último en sentarse, justo en frente de Mina mientras esta lo miraba

Phanie: Pobre de ti, debes tener mucha hambre

Marina: Y debiste estar muy cansada de tanto correr porque dormiste como un tronco toda la mañana

Blaze: Marina, ten un poco mas de respeto

Marina: Solo digo lo que pienso, eso es lo que hace un líder, lo que me recuerda que puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras siempre y cuando sigas todas mis órdenes

Mina: (sonriendo) gracias, lo recordaré

Knuckles: Pero por mientras que estés aquí, trata de no meterte en nuestras mentes

Mina: Lo intentaré

Tails: Quisiera saber porque te perseguían esos sujetos exactamente

Chris: ¿Sabes qué clase de experimentos quieren hacerte?

Mina: No estoy segura. Cuando vi sus pensamientos, pude ver una parte del laboratorio y a mí dentro de una capsula con un extraño líquido

Phanie: Eso si es extraño

Sonic: ¿Crees que quieren usar tus poderes en algo importante?

Mina: No lo sé, pero ese tipo sabe quien soy

Shadow: El anciano

Mina: Él me dijo mi nombre y que me necesita pero no se para que

Sonic: Descuida, no dejaremos que te toque

Chris: Cierto, podemos ayudarte si te quedas aquí

Mina: No quisiera molestarlos

Blaze: No es molestia, ya viste lo fuerte que es Shadow

Phanie: Si ellos se meten contigo los acabaremos en un par de minutos

Sonic: Así se habla

Mina: Gracias, es bueno conocer gente tan amable como ustedes

Mina miró de nuevo a Shadow mientras este comía tranquilamente, luego levantó la mirada un momento y la vio

Shadow: No está bien mirar de esa forma a alguien tanto tiempo

Mina: (algo sonrojada) Lo siento

Phanie: Shadow, tu mirada es peor que la de cualquiera

Todos comienzan a reírse, mientras tanto en el laboratorio de donde provenían los extraños sujetos, el perro se estaba comunicando con alguien a través de un gran monitor

Paco: Aquí el profesor Paco llamando a la base de Darcanor, respondan

Brandon: Aquí la base principal de Darcanor, ¿que sucede profesor?

Paco: Le tengo malas noticias señor, perdimos a Mina

Brandon: ¿La perdieron? Saben muy bien que Darcanor no acepta errores

Mira: Lo lamentamos mucho señor, pero al menos sabemos que el experimento fue un éxito. Mira está con vida y tiene un gran poder de Telepatía pero aun no hemos terminado con nuestro trabajo ya que no pudimos ponerla bajo el control de Darcanor

Brandon: Si dejan que ella se escape, todo su esfuerzo abra sido en vano y Darcanor no tendrá piedad de ustedes

Paco: Fue por el erizo negro, de no ser por él tendríamos a Mina aquí

Brandon: ¿Erizo negro?

Paco: Si, un erizo negro con marcar rojas apareció de la nada y derroto a todos los guardias que me acompañaban

Brandon: Así que Shadow y el resto de su grupo están tras esto

Paco: ¿Shadow?

Brandon: Solo un verdadero fracasado excusaría sus errores de esa forma, en primer lugar no debiste dejar que Mina huyera. Le avisare a Darcanor la situación

Paco: Si señor

Cuando se corta la comunicación, Paco se puso muy nervioso al pensar en la reacción de Darcanor ante la noticia.

En la base de Darcanor, Brandon entro al cuarto de control donde estaba él sentado en su silla

Brandon: Señor

Darcanor: ¿Que se te ofrece Brandon?

Brandon: El profesor Paco tuvo éxito con su primer espécimen pero ella escapó del laboratorio antes de que el proceso fuese completado, ahora debe estar preguntándose quién es y de donde viene sin saber que esas preguntas no tienen la respuesta que busca

Darcanor: Así que el proyecto es todo un éxito

Brandon: Pero eso no es todo, creo que Sonic y su equipo están involucrados en la desaparición de Mina. Es posible que Shadow la ayudara a escapar

Darcanor: Sonic y su grupo no deben tener la más remota idea de nuestros planes en los laboratorios de mi ejército, pero puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que solos regresaran al laboratorio al tratar de ayudar a Mina y descubrir quién es realmente

Brandon: ¿Quiere que los demás generales y yo vayamos a arrebatársela o que los esperemos en el laboratorio?

Darcanor: No solo eso, esta vez iré yo también

Brandon: "Pero señor, no tiene que perder su tiempo con ellos" Nosotros podemos derrotarlos

Darcanor: Ya es momento de conocer en persona a mis nuevos enemigos. Llama al profesor Paco y dile que se prepare para nuestra llegada

Brandon: Si señor, le avisaré a Dargar, Blair y Trino que iremos (esto se pondrá muy interesante)

En casa de Marina, habían pasado las horas y se estaba metiendo el sol, Shadow y Sonic estaban en el techo de la casa descansando cuando Mina apareció detrás de ellos un poco tensa

Mina: Amigos

Sonic: Hola Mina, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

Mina: Muy bien gracias, la verdad quería hablar un momento con Shadow

Sonic: Tendrás que preguntarle

Mina: Si pero a solas

Sonic: Entiendo, nos vemos adentro

Sonic salto del techo dejando a Shadow y Mina solos

Mina: Shadow, hay algo que tengo que confesarte pero no sé como vallas a reaccionar al respecto

Shadow la ve con su cara de pocos amigos

Shadow: ¿No deberías estar con Tails y Chris?

Mina: Oye, ¿porque estar con dos niños cuando puedo estar con alguien como tú?

Shadow: …

Mina: Entiendo, no te gustan las bromas

Shadow: ¿Vas decirme porqué desde que llegaste te la has pasado viéndome?

Mina: Si bueno es que…no sé cómo decirte esto en realidad

Shadow: ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mi y vienes a confesarlo?

Mina: "No no, yo jamás aria eso" No es que seas malo, eres genial y atractivo pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero (hay Dios, ya me confundí)

Shadow: Ya lo sé, no lo decía enserio. Dime de una vez que quieres o me voy

Mina: Yo leí demasiado tu mente sin pedirte permiso y me di cuenta que al igual que yo, tampoco tienes memoria y me sentí un poco identificada contigo

Shadow: Ve al grano

Mina: Quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda para recuperar tus recuerdos, los tienes allí en alguna parte de tu subconsciente y yo puedo hacer que salgan usando mis poderes

Shadow:…

Mina: Se que estas confundido y que te han contado muchas cosas pero nada se compara a poder recordar lo que hiciste. Quiero ayudarte Shadow y pagarte el favor que te debo, ¿qué dices?

Shadow: …No acepto

Mina: ¿Porqué?

Shadow: Mi pasado no es de tu incumbencia, además no me gusta recibir ayuda de nadie para no tener que pagar algo después

Mina: Pero estaríamos a mano, así te pagaría por haberme salvado

Shadow: Te dije que te olvidaras de eso

Mina: No lo aré, fuiste el primero que izo algo amable por mí y no voy a dejar eso a un lado

Shadow: No quiero tu ayuda, ahora hazte un favor a ti misma y no vuelvas a meterte en mi mente

Shadow salto del techo dejando a Mina sola

Mina: …No es tan simple Shadow

Unas horas después, cuando ya todos habían cenado, Mina estaba afuera en el patio observando las estrellas mientras meditaba

Sonic la vio por la ventana y salió a hablar con ella

Sonic: ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

Mina: Debo regresar a ese laboratorio

Sonic: Te atraparan si vas allá

Mina: Tengo que hacerlo, esos hombres saben quien soy y de donde vengo. Si voy a ese lugar, encontrare las respuestas que busco

Sonic: No me dejaste terminar, te atraparan si vas allá sola así que nosotros iremos con tigo

Mina: ¿Enserio?

Sonic: Pare eso son los amigos, hay que decirle a los demás

Mina: ¿Pero y si los atrapan?

Sonic: A nosotros no pueden atraparnos, confía en mí y en el equipo

Mina: Gracias

Sonic y Mina entraron a la casa y le avisaron a los demás de su plan, mientras tanto, Darcanor y sus generales llegaron al laboratorio del Prof. Paco donde este y sus demás científicos los recibieron inclinándose en su presencia

Paco: Es un honor tenerlo aquí mi señor

Trino: Ahórrate las formalidades amigo

Blair: Deja que Darcanor hable Trino

Darcanor: Prof. Paco, vine aquí para ver personalmente el avance de su trabajo

Supe que tuvo éxito al crear al primer soldado, sin embargo, el hecho de que la dejara escapar no puede ser pasado por alto

Dargar: Es necesario capturarla y ponerla bajo las ordenes de Darcanor y ver todas las imperfecciones que tenga para hacer cada vez mejores soldados

Darcanor: Por fortuna suya y de sus ayudantes profesor, considero a la inteligencia superior como un don poco común, así que permitiré que usted y su equipo sigan con su trabajo pero si vuelve a fallar de cualquier modo o deja que otro soldado escape…

Paco: Ah?

Darcanor: Le pediré a Dargar que haga sus experimentos y pruebas con usted y sus hombres

Paco: ¿¡Que!

Brandom: No le contestes al amo

Paco: Bi…bien señor

Dargar: Mmmm…Señor, el erizo y sus camaradas están por llegar, puedo escuchar su avión acercándose

Darcanor: Muy bien, prepárense para su llegada

Todos: Si señor

Darcanor caminó al lado de Paco, este lo miraba con mucho temor en su rostro. Trino se acerco al profesor

Trino: Tienes suerte de que al jefe le agraden los tipos listos o no hubieras salido solo con una advertencia

Blair: Tú tienes más suerte al ser un general

Trino: Nadie te preguntó

Blair: Camina y guarda silencio

Sonic y los demás estaban llegando al laboratorio, aterrizaron cerca del lugar y ocultaron el Tornado X, luego se escabulleron hasta estar justo en frente del edificio

Blaze: Mina, recuerdas algo del interior de este lugar?

Mina: Solo recuerdo las imágenes que vi en la mente de esos sujetos, un laboratorio, muchas maquinas y yo en una capsula

Silver: Hay que entrar y ver que están tramando

Mina: Debo encontrar a ese anciano perro, siento que es él quien sabe todo sobre mí

Tails: Bien, mantengan sus comunicados encendidos por si sucede algo

Llegaron a la entrada donde había dos guardias con armas vigilando el lugar

Chris: Hay que encargarse de ellos primero

Silver: Déjenmelo a mi

Silver uso sus poderes y paralizo a los guardias haciendo que tiraran sus armas, Sonic y Shadow aprovecharon para derribarlos rápidamente mientras Tails y Chris abrían la puerta.

Al entrar, Shadow destruyo parte de las cámaras de vigilancia y Silver usó su telequinesia para destruir el resto. Luego avanzaron con precaución por el pasillo

Knuckles: Este lugar es grande

Phanie: Es cierto, por donde comenzamos?

Chris: Es probable que ese sujeto se encuentre en el laboratorio principal, donde se conserva su tecnología mas avanzada

Mina: Recuerdo el nombre de ese tipo, se llama Paco

Marina: ¿Porqué no destruimos todo este lugar y nos vamos?

Sonic: No podemos, primero debemos encontrar a Paco

Blaze: Una vez que lo hagamos, Mina podrá leer su mente y obtener las respuestas que quiere

Knuckles: Marina, hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras en casa

Chris: Es cierto, este lugar es muy peligroso

Marina: "Claro que no", yo soy la líder y debo dirigir a mi equipo

Phanie: Si tu lo dices

En ese mismo instante, en el cuarto de control, Dargar se había percatado de la presencia de Sonic

Dargar: Señor, ya están dentro

Blair: ¿Hacia donde se dirigen?

Dargar: Vienen hacia acá

Darcanor: Vallan y denles la bienvenida

Todos: Si señor

Brandom, Dargar, Blair y Trino salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron hacia Sonic y los demás quienes caminaban y noqueaban a los guardias y científicos que los veían

Knuckles: Esto es fácil

Shadow: Yo diría demasiado fácil

Derepente todo comenzó a temblar y aparecieron Brandom y los demas tirando una pared sorprendiendo a Sonic y su grupo

Dargar: Hagamos esto un poco mas interesante para ti Shadow

Marina: ¡¿Ustedes otra vez?

Sonic: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Trino: Nada que a ti te interese erizo

Brandom: Entrega a la chica y no los lastimaremos mucho

Phanie: Mina, quédate detrás de nosotros

Mina: Si

Blaze: ¿Qué es lo que quieren con Mina?

Blair: Ya te lo dijimos, no es tu asunto, ahora dénnosla

Chris: Mina, trata de leer sus mentes y ve que quieren de ti

Mina: Lo intentaré

Dargar: Brandom, Mina va a usar su poder

Brandom: No si yo lo evito

Brandom usó sus ondas sónicas y empezó a destruir el suelo, Blair aprovecho para dispararle un láser a Mina pero Shadow la quitó del camino salvándola aunque el suelo bajo sus pies se destruyó y ambos cayeron a la parte subterránea del laboratorio

Sonic: "Shadow"

Marina: "No Mina"

Blaze: Iré por ellos

Blair: No iras a ninguna parte

Blair le lanzó una onda de choque a Blaze lastimándola y haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento

Silver: "Blaze"

Silver se enfado y uso sus poderes para levantar la pared que habían derribado y se la arrojo a Blair tan fuerte que su cuerpo atravesó otra de las paredes

Trino: "Blair", Pagaras por esto

Trino le dio un golpe justo en la cara a Silver justo cuando Blaze se levantaba del suelo, Silver y Trino luchaban frente a frente

Trino: Que están esperando?

Silver: Avancen ustedes, nosotros nos ocuparemos aquí

Brandom y Dargar bajaron por el agujero en el piso hacia el laboratorio subterráneo, Sonic y su equipo fueron tras ellos excepto Silver y Blaze que se habían quedado a luchar contra Blair y Trino

Blair se levantó del suelo y atacó a Blaze con otra onda de choque pero Blaze la esquivó y le lanzó a Blair una bola de fuego, sin embargo, Blair uso su campo de fuerza para detener. Silver volvió a levantar un trozo de la pared que estaba en el suelo y se la lanzó a Trino pero este uso su fuerza para destruirla con sus puños, Blair aprovechó el instante el instante y le disparó a Silver lastimándolo pero Blaze izo un giro de fuego y logró golpear a Trino y Blair

Mientras tanto, Brandom y Dargar buscaban a Shadow y a Mina

Brandom: Dargar, encuentra a esos dos

Dargar intentan usar sus poderes para ver através de los muros pero algo interfiere y no logra tener acceso a ellos

Dargar: ¡Ah!

Brandom: Que pasa?

Dargar: Hay interferencia, no tengo acceso a mis poderes, como si alguien estuviera tratando de impedirlo

Brandom: Entonces olvídalo, los buscaremos a la antigua

Sonic: Yo no lo creo, no pensaron que los dejaríamos ir verdad

Brandom: Fuera de nuestro camino, tenemos asuntos pendientes con Mina

Sonic: Chris, ve con Tails y Marina y encuentren a Shadow y a Mina. Phanie, Knuckles y yo los mantendremos ocupados

Phanie: ¿A si?

Chris: Bien, buena suerte

Dargar: No irán a ningún lado

Dargar quiso atacarlos pero Phanie se dio una patada en la espalda y cayó al suelo

Phanie: Váyanse ya

Chris, Tails y Marina corrieron para tratar de encontrar a Shadow y Mina

Knuckles: Vamos a enseñarles de que estamos hechos

Sonic: Si

Phanie: Muy bien

Mientras tanto, Shadow y Mina estaban corriendo por los pasillos buscando a Paco

Shadow: ¿Estas segura de que es por aquí?

Mina: Si, puedo sentirlo y fue una buena idea de tu parte que use mis poderes para bloquear los de Dargar

Shadow: No te desconcentres, tenemos que permanecer ocultos hasta que encontremos a Paco y entonces podremos destruir este lugar

Mina: Espera Shadow

Shadow se volteo y vio como Mina observaba una de las puertas de pasillo

Shadow: No hay tiempo para detenernos

Mina: No, yo siento que debo entrar aquí

Mina abrió la puerta y ambos vieron un enorme laboratorio que tenia una capsula bacía en el medio

Mina: Ya he estado aquí antes, me parece demasiado familiar

Había una gran computadora a un lado de la capsula, Mina se acercó y empezó a revisar los datos que esta tenía

Mina: Hay mucha información aquí

Shadow: ¿Algo interesante?

Mina: Déjame ver "Proyecto súper soldados", parece un plan enfocado en la creación de criaturas sobrenaturales para fortalecer el ejercito de alguien llamado Darcanor

Shadow: ¿Qué más dice?

Mina: "Soldado No 1, nombre clave Mina" No puede ser, según esto, yo soy su primer soldado y fui creada en este laboratorio

Shadow: Creo que tenemos mas en común de lo que creías

Mina: No tengo familia, ni recuerdos, ni una vida…soy solo parte de un experimento

Mina cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar, debido a eso dejo de usar sus poderes con Dargar y este supo de inmediato donde estaban

Dargar: Brandom, ya los encontré, están en el laboratorio principal

Brandom y Sonic estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Dargar quiso usar sus dispositivos eléctricos contra Sonic pero Knuckles llegó y lo golpeó tan fuerte que azotó contra la pared y Phanie aprovecho para lanzarle sus cuchillos y clavar su abrigo en el muro

En ese instante, la voz de Darcanor comenzó a escucharse por los comunicadores de Brandom y Blair

Darcanor: Atención mis generales, dejen de luchar y vayan al laboratorio principal de inmediato

(En el primer piso) Blair: Trino, debemos irnos

Trino: Justo cuando empezaba a divertirme

Blair y Trino bajaron por el agujero del primer piso y se fueron con dirección al laboratorio, Silver y Blaze fueron tras ellos

Dargar se libró de los cuchillos de Phanie y se fue junto con Brandom en la misma dirección en la que fueron Trino y Blair, Sonic, Phanie y Knuckles los siguieron mientras trataban de comunicarse con Chris pero él no respondía

Sonic: Perdimos a Chris, debemos encontrarlo

Darcanor: (por el alta voz) Atención Sonic the hedgehog, se deseas ver a tus amigos, sigue a mis generales al laboratorio principal

Sonic: ¿De quien es esa voz?

En el laboratorio, Shadow y Mina fueron sorprendidos por el Prof. Paco

Paco: Veo que ya descubriste quien eres Mina

Mina: No soy nadie

Paco: Tienes razón, no eres nada mas que un experimento que salió mal pero si vienes con migo podrás cumplir tu destino y servirle a Darcanor

Mina: No se…que debo hacer

Shadow: No lo escuches Mina

Mina: ¿Ah?

Shadow: No importan las condiciones en que naciste, puedes elegir lo que quieras hacer con tu vida

Mina: Pero…

Shadow: No quiero oír peros, debes dejar de preocuparte por el pasado y empezar a pensar en el presente

Paco: Mina, ven aquí

Shadow: Tu guarda silencio

Shadow corrió hacia Paco y de una patada lo derribó, luego se acercó a él con una mirada fría y directa

Shadow: Pagarás por este experimento

Mina: Shadow espera, no lo lastimes

Shadow: ¿Por qué?

Mina: El me creó, es como mi padre, por favor no le hagas daño

Shadow: Hm

En ese instante, entraron al laboratorio Brandom y su grupo seguidos de Sonic y los demás

Sonic: Shadow, Mina

Phanie: Que bueno que están a salvo

Knuckles: Pero ¿donde están Tails, Chris y Marina?

Darcanor: Justo aquí

Sonic: Es la misma voz

Una plataforma descendió desde el piso de arriba, en ella se encontraban Darcanor junto con Chris, Tails y Marina quienes estaban esposados con aros magnéticos

Shadow: ¿Quién eres tú?

Knuckles: ¿Y por qué nuestros amigos están con tigo?

Blaze: Sonic, ése es Darcanor

Sonic: ¿¡Él es Darcanor!

Silver: El mismo y no parece feliz

Sonic: Así que tu eres quien esta detrás de todo esto

Darcanor: Me complace conocerte finamente Sonic the hedgehog, te has convertido en una verdadera molestia para mi y mi ejercito

Sonic: Gracias

Knuckles: No pareces muy fuerte ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y peleas?

Trino: Cierra la boca equidna

Blair: No te conviene molestar a nuestro amo

Sonic: Amo o no, no me iré de aquí sin mis amigos

Sonic corrió directo a Darcanor para atacarlo y recuperar a Chris y a los demas

Blaze: ¡Sonic espera!

Pero Sonic no escucho y se dispuso a golpear a Darcanor pero este dio un giro rápido y golpeo a Sonic en el pecho

Sonic: ¡UHG!

Sonic cayó de rodillas con la mano en el pecho y tosiendo

Chris: "Sonic"

Marina: ¿¡Qué le hiciste!

Darcanor: Solo un rasguño comparado con todo lo que puedo hacerle

Sonic: De…de que hablas

Darcanor: Te lo advierto Sonic the hedgehog, no te metas con migo ni mis hombres si deseas que tu y tus amigos sigan con vida

Brandom: ¿Que hacemos con estos tres señor?

Darcanor: Regrésalos, no me sirven de nada

Brandom y Trino arrojaron a Chris, Tails y Marina al suelo, Phanie, Blaze y Knuckles corrieron a ayudarlos a ellos y a Sonic

Mina observaba la situación con miedo y sin decir palabra

Darcanor: En cuanto a ti, soldado No 1

Mina: ¿Qué?

Darcanor: Fuera de mi vista, no eres más que un experimento fallido

Paco: Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte jamás, solo eres un montón de problemas

Sonic: (apoyado en Phanie) Eso no es cierto, ella es más que eso. Es un ser vivo al igual que ustedes y es nuestra amiga

Shadow: Lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue sacarla de su grupo

Mina: Amigos…gracias

Sonic: Por cierto, ese golpe estuvo bien Darcanor pero no creas que con eso bastara para que te deshagas de mí

Darcanor: Veo que no logré convencerte de abandonar esta batalla. Tu destino será fracasar porque, cuando tenga todas las esmeraldas, este y el otro mundo serán míos y ustedes serán los primeros que personalmente sentirán el verdadero dolor del abandono y la soledad

Knuckles: Hablas demasiado

Marina: Nosotros tendremos las esmeraldas antes que ustedes

Darcanor: No pueden ganarme, por ahora los dejare ir

Brandom: Todos sus esfuerzos en ganar esta batalla serán en vano y van a ser los primeros en enterarse de cuando tengamos todas las esmeraldas

Sonic: Ya veremos

Darcanor y los generales junto con el profesor Paco se fueron del laboratorio, Sonic y los demás también abandonaron el lugar y regresaron a casa. Allí, le ofrecieron a Mina quedarse pero ella lo rechazo y decidió salir de viaje sola, los muchachos se despedían de ella en la puerta de la casa

Phanie: Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte

Blaze: Tus habilidades podrían ser realmente útiles contra Darcanor

Mina: No, ya aprendí que no importan las condiciones en que naces si no lo que haces con el don de la vida, es tal como dijo Shadow, debo dejar de preocuparme por el pasado y pensar en el presente. Quiero encontrar mi propio camino y mi propia vida en este mundo y ser capaz de valerme por mi misma

Sonic: Eso esta muy bien

Mina: Por cierto Sonic, ese ataque que Darcanor izo

Sonic: Aun lo siento

Mina: No fue un simple golpe, yo vi lo que estaba en la mente de Darcanor en ese momento

Chris: Enserio?

Mina: Si, al parecer el puede atacar tu cuerpo desde dentro. Sonic el literalmente te dio un golpe en el corazón, pudo causarte un paro cardiaco si hubiese querido

Phanie: ¡No!

Mina: Tengan mucho cuidado con él, no solo puede atacar el cuerpo, también la mente

Sonic: Mmm... Estaremos bien

Silver: Pero

Sonic: Lo tendremos presente la próxima vez que lo veamos

Mina: Voy a extrañarlos chicos, gracias por toda su ayuda

Marina: No hay problema

Knuckles: Vuelve cuando quieras

Tails: Estaremos en contacto con tigo por si necesitamos tu ayuda

Mina: Si. Shadow, gracias por toda tu ayuda

Shadow: Si

Mina: Sabes, me hubiese gustado conocerte mejor. Adiós

Mina se alejaba agitando la mano y sonriendo

Silver: ¿Creen que la volveremos a ver?

Shadow: Mmm…


End file.
